overdrivegirlfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 8
Striking Fist (ストライキング・フィスト, Sutoraikingu Fisuto) is the 8th episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Nona *Bellnoa *Subaru Amanohara *Ozma *Rindo *Seijirou Kanmuri *Haruto Bouida *Kusabi *Karate Mao *Demon Dragon King Synopsis Kanmuri's plotting has Haruto trapped in the world of "Striking Fist III". Nona, Bellnoa, and Subaru go to save him, but powerful enemies await them! Summary thumb|200px|left|Seijirou holding Haruto as hostage Bellnoa and Nona were playing the game from which Subaru was. But as they were playing Seijirou appeared on their screen, holding Haruto as a hostage and asking just the three figures to come and save him. Kusabi then used her ability and transferred them into Subaru's game, but due to error and Subaru wearing a different outfit, she was transferred naked as the game didn't recognize her outfit. Seijirou then told them that if they defeat 2 of the 3 challengers from the game, he will return Haruto, but if they lose, they will become his research samples. The first opponent was Karate Mao against Bellnoa. As Bellnoa took some damage while blocking, Subaru gave her advices about Karate Mao. Bellnoa then started using her magic to buff herself, but as she was about to start, the time round ended and she lost as she had lower health points. thumb|200px|The Demon King holding Nona Kusabi then announced the next challenger against Nona, was the Demon Dragon King from Bellnoa's game. Nona's attacks had no effect on the Demon King. As she was the first in long time that challenged him directly, he fell for her and wanted she to marry him. He then started chasing her and as he said blond hair was better than black, Nona's Shadow Nona appeared wanting him to take his words back. Seeing the Shadow Nona, the Demon Dragon King agreed that black hair was better and Shadow Nona then agreed on the marriage. When the Demon Dragon King then took Nona who reverted to her usual look, Haruto broke free and appeared from the window of a air blimp and input a code that activated Nona 2. Haruto then told her to defeat the Demon King, but Nona told him she already did it. thumb|200px|Rindo about to defeat Subaru Kusabi then introduced the third challenger to be Rindo against Subaru. Rindo then overpowered Subaru and as she was about to win, Nona interrupted asking her if she wanted to do something if she was free. Rindo then revealed she wanted to be an idol, but no matter how many times she defeated Subaru, she was always there in the sequel alive. Rindo then attacked Subaru again, but the attack was blocked by the Karate Mao, who then revealed he was Subaru's father, Kaimon Amonahara. Sitting in from the a TV, Haruto wanted Nona and the rest to return and in that moment they went thought it. He was concerned that Subaru was injured, but after he was Rindo, his interest moved to ther and saying she was an idol. Kaimon then told Subaru to open her heart as that was the secret of their style. Having no choice, Kaimon then revealed all the thin volumes about boy's love that Subaru had drawn, thinking that way she will reveal her power. Seijirou was unimpressed as lots of girls were doing same thing, and Haruto went and punched Kaimon for what he did. That made Kaimon angry and he threatened he will start reading the lines from those stories. Rindo decided to help Subaru if she wanted to stop him, as she didn't like anyone sullying a woman's dream. Both of them attacked Kaimon, but he easily blocked their attacks, saying that to defeat him, they need to open their hearts. Subaru then asked Haruto what he thinks of her, as both of them being otaku, there are a lot of things they can do together. Saying that, she increased her attack and defeated Kaimon. Both Nona and Bellnoa were watching and angry that Subaru confessed her feelings.